Armor Parts
The are fruit-shaped/nut-shaped firm armors that appear when the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders transform. They can be summoned by the Lockseeds. The Armor Parts appear via a crack leading to the Helheim Forest which appears above the Rider when they Lock On the Armor's respective Lockseed. The Armor Parts initally appear as the fruit/nut depicted by the Lockseed before attaching to the Rider to assume their Arms Change. As for the Legend Rider Lockseeds, the Armor Parts initally appear as the head/helmet of the depicted past Kamen Rider. The default Arms of the Badan Empire's Kamen Rider Fifteen is a unique case, as the skeleton-themed Fifteen Armor Part initially appears as a skull, appropriately reminiscent of the original appearance of the Generalissimo of Badan. Unlike the other fruit-shaped Armor Parts, the Suika Armor Part is the biggest Armor Part and it has 3 modes. It can also be remote control unmanned. When the Orange Armor Part fuses with one of the Energy Armor Parts (excluding Matsubokkuri Energy), it creates the Jimber Armor Part in the form of a jinbaori, which Kamen Rider Gaim can use to assume Jimber Arms. When Gaim's Kachidoki Arms fuses with all of the Armored Rider and New Generation Rider's main form Armor Parts, it transforms him into Kiwami Arms, making him shed Kachidoki Arms' Armor Part. The Armor Parts summoned by the Kiwami Lockseed can also be used to attack Inves. List of Armor Parts Kamen Rider Gaim *Standard **Orange **Pine **Ichigo **Suika *Other **Banana **Donguri **Durian **Kiwi *Upgraded **Jimber *Super **Kachidoki *Variation **Fresh Orange *Rider **Rider 1 **Ryuki (TBA) **Den-O (TBA) **Decade **Double **OOO **Fourze **Wizard **Drive (TBA) Kamen Rider Baron *Standard **Banana **Mango *Other **Suika **Ichigo **Melon **Kiwi *Energy **Lemon Energy *Rider **Den-O (TBA) **OOO **Wizard Kamen Rider Ryugen *Standard **Budou **Kiwi *Other **Melon **Banana **Pine *Rider **Faiz (TBA) **Double **Fourze Kamen Rider Zangetsu *Standard **Melon *Other **Ichigo **Budou **Mango *Rider **Kabuto (TBA) **Decade **Fourze Kamen Rider Gridon *Standard **Donguri *Other **Suika **Kurumi *Rider **Double Kamen Rider Kurokage *Standard **Matsubokkuri *Other **Donguri **Kurumi *Rider **Blade (TBA) Kamen Rider Bravo *Standard **Durian *Rider **Hibiki (TBA) Kamen Rider Knuckle *Standard **Kurumi *Other **Suika *Rider **Kuuga (TBA) Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Yomotsuheguri Kamen Rider Jam *Darkness Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Blood Orange Kamen Rider Fifteen *Standard **Fifteen *Rider **Decade **Fourze **Wizard **Gaim Kamen Rider Mars *Golden Kamen Rider Kamuro *Silver Kamen Rider Gaim Yami *Black Jimber Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Standard **Melon Energy *Rider **Agito (TBA) Kamen Rider Duke *Standard **Lemon Energy *Rider **Wizard Kamen Rider Sigurd *Standard **Cherry Energy *Rider **Kiva (TBA) Kamen Rider Marika *Standard **Peach Energy *Rider **Fourze Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *Matsubokkuri Energy Gallery Fruit/Nut Armors Basic MatsubokkuriArmorPart.png|Matsubokkuri Armor Part Kurumi orange Armor.png|Kurumi Armor Part DonguriArmorPart..png|Donguri Armor Part Melon_Armor.png|Melon Armor Part Pine_Armor.png|Pine Armor Part Ichigo_Armor.png|Ichigo Armor Part O_Arms.png|Orange Armor Part Banana_Armor.png|Banana Armor Part Budou_Armor.png|Budou Armor Part Suikpart.png|Suika Armor Part Mangpart.png|Mango Armor Part Duriapart.png|Durian Armor Part KIWIARMOR.png|Kiwi Armor Part Energy LEMON ENERGY ARMOR.png|Lemon Energy Armor Part Cherry Energy Armor Parts.png|Cherry Energy Armor Part Peach_Energy_Armor.png|Peach Energy Armor Part Melon Energy Armor Parts.png|Melon Energy Armor Part Matsubokkuri Energy Armor.png|Matsubokkuri Energy Armor Part Variation Blood Orange Armor Parts.png|Blood Orange Armor Part F.OrangeArmorPart.png|Fresh Orange Armor Part Miscellaneous J Arms.png|Jimber Armor Part GreatKachidoki Armor.png|Kachidoki Armor Part Yomotsu Heguri Armor Part.png|Yomotsuheguri Armor Part DarknessArmorPart.png|Darkness Armor Part 15 Armor Part.png|Fifteen Armor Part GoldenArmorPart.png|Golden Armor Part Silver Ringo Armor Part.png|Silver Armor Part Black Jimber Armor (Arms Action).png|Black Jimber Armor Part Legend Rider 1go_Arms.png|Rider 1 Armor Part DCD_ARMOR.png|Decade Armor Part WPart.png|Double Armor Part OOOPart.png|OOO Armor Part FourzePart.png|Fourze Armor Part WizardPart.png|Wizard Armor Part Gaim Armor Part.png|Gaim Armor Part Inside Armors Basic Tumblr inline mw1t21u4Jo1qk32ya.png|Ryoji Hase in the Matsubokkuri Arms armor Tumblr inline n149l3q0Ua1qk32ya.png|Zack in the Kurumi Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1thqsoah1qk32ya.png|Hideyasu Jonouchi in the Donguri Arms armor Tumblr inline mxwen3RXXC1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima in the Melon Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1uwhfs2A1qk32ya.png|Kouta Kazuraba in the Orange Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1vfc3oPm1qk32ya.png|Kaito Kumon in the Banana Arms armor Tumblr inline mw1vjmgwhb1qk32ya.png|Mitsuzane Kureshima in the Budou Arms armor Tumblr inline mwemukqmnn1qk32ya.png|Oren Pierre Alfonzo in the Durian Arms armor Energy RYOMA IN LEMON ARMOR.png|Ryoma Sengoku in the Lemon Energy Arms armor Sid in Cherry.png|Sid, without his hat, in the Cherry Energy Arms armor PEACH SMILEFACE.png|Yoko Minato in the Peach Energy Arms armor Tumblr inline myybzrd4uI1qk32ya.png|Takatora Kureshima in the Melon Energy Arms armor Other Jiberarms20140602212411.jpg|The Orange & Lemon Energy Armor Parts merging to become the Jimber Armor Part One Crack summon 11 Parts.png|Eleven Armor Parts summoned from one Crack after the activation of the Kiwami Lockseed Change into normal Melon.png|Kachidoki Arms about to merge with the eleven Armor Parts to evolve into Kiwami Arms Spinning armor part.png|Gaim is able to spin the Armor Part to protect himself from an enemy's attack Category:Arsenal (Gaim)